Life With You
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: After the war, Yukimura Chizuru struggles to move on and start a new life, burying the life she once had with the Shinsengumi members. Everything seems to be normal and peaceful until she bumps into a man with familiar auburn hair and deep green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I've already watched Hakuouki several months ago but right now I can't seem to get this series out of my head so I decided to write a fanfic involving this series and my favorite character Okita Souji.

**Summary: **After the war, Yukimura Chizuru struggles to move on and start a new life, burying the life she once had with the Shinsengumi members. Everything seems to be normal and peaceful until she bumps into a man with familiar auburn hair and deep green eyes.

**Warning: **Possible lemon in the future chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Life With You<strong>

**Chapter One:**

_He was standing in darkness. He could not see a thing and yet he could hear the sound of a katana cutting through flesh and this sound is followed by the screams of the victims he could not see. He desperately sought for something to defend himself against this enemy he could not see. His forest green eyes observed the darkness surrounding him. The sounds of fighting neared his position. His heart was beating loudly against his ribcage. He clenched his fists. "Who's there?" No one answered him. A cry of agony filled the void he was in and then a lifeless body of a swordsman fell before his feet. His eyes widened. He could feel him approaching. He needed to run away. He needed to escape and continue living but he could not move. He didn't miss the fast swinging of a blade towards his direction and suddenly he was holding a katana and was defending himself against this unknown enemy. A deep chuckle reached his ears and finally his enemy graced him with his presence. He had white hair and bloody red eyes. Blood stained his clothes and that murderous look on his face shocked him to stay in his place._

_"What are you acting so surprised about huh… Souji?" The white hair of his opponent slowly faded to rich brown and his bloody red eyes turned to deep green eyes just like his own._

_"N-Nani?" Okita Souji found himself face to face with… himself._

"Souji… Souji… Are you alright?" A soft voice called him awake. Peridot colored eyes gazed up at the blonde haired woman with amber colored eyes. A small smile made its way on her beautiful face upon seeing him awaken. "You… were having a nightmare." She said to the man who averted his eyes from her to stare at the ceiling.

"I saw myself fighting…" He failed to see the look of worry that crossed her face.

"It's just a dream. I told you… my father found you when we were still children. We grew up together and an accident caused you to lose your memories." The woman explained.

"Aa… You told me that many times before." She knew that he wants to know more. She swallowed the forming lump on her throat when she noticed him looking intensely at her. "Why won't you tell me more about my past, Aya?" He asked.

"It's for your own good, Souji. I don't want you forcing yourself to remember everything I will tell you." She explained and stood up from being seated on his bed. "Now continue your sleep. Good night, Souji." She leaned down on him to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. Souji closed his eyes and forced himself back to sleep.

The next day, Souji made his way around the house as he looks for Aya. He stopped in front of her door. "Aya-chan… I feel like going out for a while. Do you want to come?" He heard some rustling of clothes coming from the room before hurried footsteps made their way to the door. Aya slid the door open.

"Going out? Are feeling better? You shouldn't push yourself!" She said worriedly. He just gave her a sheepish grin.

"I've been lying around for months. I'm totally fine. Anyway were you sleeping? I can go out alone so that you can rest. I might as well find a job or something while I'm out." He explained.

"You don't need to work!" He wanted to say that he greatly appreciates her kindness but he was so surprised because she seems to be keeping him in the house purposely. She realized that she sounded unreasonable. "I-I'm sorry… I know you are getting bored around here. But I just want you to rest up to the point you are fully recovered…" He reached out and held her hand in his.

"What's with you? You act like I'm going to disappear once I step out of this house. Don't worry. I simply want some fresh air. I'll be back before you know it." He said with a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him.

"Alright. Bring me some dangos okay?" She asked cutely and he nodded in agreement. He left the house. Amber eyes gazed worriedly at his retreating back. A person clad in black appeared behind her.

"Shall I escort Souji-sama?" The man in black who appears to be a ninja and a servant of Aya asked. The woman seemed to think about it for a while.

"If he stays out for too long… please do follow him, Shin." She said.

"Understood." The man named Shin replied before leaving her side. Aya let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't be worrying too much… It's not like he will meet someone he once knew here in Okinawa." She said to herself softly before going back into her room.

Souji walked aimlessly around the town. The weather was pretty hot. He kept on looking at the people's faces thinking that he might recognize a face or two but to no avail. He kept on wandering until a thought entered his mind. "If I grew up here then… someone should approach me at least." He let out a sigh. He saw a dango shop at the distance. He decided to stop by there for the mean time.

Yukimura Chizuru wanted to start a new life. She could not stay in Edo nor Kyoto since those places held so many memories. Osen tried to persuade her many times to stay with her but Chizuru refused. She said that she wants more time alone and some unknown force brought her to stay in Okinawa. She had just been there for a month now but she found all the people cheerful and kind. A child run towards her direction before the said child launched himself towards her, clutching on her light blue kimono. "Chizuru-nee! This is for you!" The young brown haired boy handed her a little white flower. Chizuru smiled sincerely.

"Arigato, Ren-chan." She said and patted his head. She took his hand. "Aren't you with your older sister today? Come, let's get some dango." She said as she led the boy to the nearest dango shop. They took a seat on the bench while they waited for their orders.

"Onee-chan is out with Kaa-san. Besides I want to be alone with Chizuru-nee!" The nine year old boy said with a small blush adorning his cheeks. Chizuru just gigged at this.

Souji took a seat next to a beautiful raven haired girl in a blue kimono at the dango shop. He noticed that dark clouds were gathering in the skies. He let out a disappointed sigh. "Just when I thought I can stay out longer." He thought gravely. He decided to eavesdrop to what the young lady and the little boy were talking about as he munches on his dango. He found the woman to be actually attractive. He watched as the boy reached out and tried to place the small white flower on the woman's hair but the flower fell on the ground next to her feet. He found himself picking the flower up. "Here it is. You're quite a romantic little boy huh." He commented as he handed the flower to the young boy. Ren pouted as he blushes. "You don't need to be embarrassed, young man!" Souji said cheerfully and that's when he noticed that the young lady was looking up at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong, miss?" He asked curiously. She gasped in shocked and stood up abruptly, knocking her cup of tea in the process.

He couldn't understand why she looks like she is seeing a ghost at that moment. "Chizuru-nee? What's wrong?" Ren tugged on the sleeve of her kimono. Just then the boy was called out by his mother. He thanked Chizuru and tried desperately to put her back to her senses but her eyes remained glued at the auburn haired man before them. He left running to his mother.

"Miss, are you alright?" Souji's forest green eyes were filled with concern. He reached out to touch her arm to knock her out of her trance. Once his hand locked on her wrist gently, he noticed her trembling. Her brown eyes were soon filled with tears.

"O… O-Okita… Okita-san…" Her voice was so soft that he was wondering if he should just think that his assumption was right and she just said his name. He then realized that this woman might know him.

"A-Aa…" He responded and if her eyes can go any wider then they just did. One by one the drops of rain started falling and soon enough it started raining hard. "Shit… Miss, I think we better find a shelter first." He tried to move her but she wouldn't budge on her spot. "What is wrong with her?" He thought helplessly as they slowly got drenched in the rain. But her next words surprised him.

"H-How… How come you are… alive?" It was his turn to stare at her. He could not distinguish the raindrops from her tears that were streaming down her pretty face. Just then she pressed herself tightly against him and embraced him tenderly. He didn't know what to do. "T-They're all gone… I-I… I thought everyone's gone… But… you… y-you are h-here…" She sobbed out. He couldn't understand anything she was talking about. He slowly pulled her away from him.

"Miss… I'm afraid you're… mistaken… It's just… I don't even know you." The look on her face made him want to take his words back. It was pretty obvious that his words hurt her badly. She grasped his haori.

"What are you talking about, Okita-san?... P-Please… Don't joke around… Don't joke around like this…" She bowed her head as her tears kept on coming. "I thought everyone passed on… But… now you are here…" She said softly. He felt her hold on his haori slowly loosened before she lost her consciousness. His body moved quickly and he caught her in his arms. He stared at her face for a long moment, trying hard to remember something… anything. A dull ache on his head made him curse softly and he decided to give up and not to push it.

He gathered the woman in his arms and asked the owner of the dango shop if she so happens to know where this young lady is staying in at the moment. The old lady was so hesitant to tell him so he decided to just bring her to his place. The rain has already stopped but the sky has not cleared yet which means that it will be raining again soon again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> That's it for Chapter 1! I've started writing this a week or two ago but I just found the time to post it now. I hope that you guys will like it and will continue reading this story. Please do read and review! Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I do not have any plans of discontinuing any fanfics I've started but life in the University has been quite tough for me. I suffered from chicken pox last July and was unable to attend school for three weeks so as a result; I had a tough time trying to cope with the lessons. So sorry if I just suddenly disappeared. But now I'm back though I better not promise anything related to fast updates. Now let's get back on the fic. I want to thank everyone who spend some of their time reading and reviewing I hope you guys will continue to do so. Arigatou, minna-san!

**Summary: **After the war, Yukimura Chizuru struggles to move on and start a new life, burying the life she once had with the Shinsengumi members. Everything seems to be normal and peaceful until she bumps into a man with familiar auburn hair and deep green eyes.

**Warning: **Possible lemon in the future chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Life With You<strong>

**Chapter Two: **

_Yukimura Chizuru slid the door close after making sure that the raven haired commander of Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshizou, was already resting his injured and tired body. She remained on her spot in front of the door looking at nothing in particular. She suddenly felt a very painful ache in her chest and she quickly placed a hand over it. An image entered her mind. An image of an auburn haired man with very live deep green eyes filled her wandering mind._

"_Chizuru-chan…" That playful face accompanied by that all too warm playful voice filled her senses and before the young girl realized it, tears were streaming down her face. She bit back a loud sob as she hurried to get away from the room of Hijikata thinking that her sobs might disturb his rest. She got in her room and this time she shamelessly let her cries filled the room._

"_Okita-san… Okita-san is… Doushite…?" She cried in her hands as happy memories invaded her mind. She did not want to think that Okita Souji already passed on. She tried to think that maybe he survived since his body was nowhere in sight when Hijikata and her got at the bloody scene. "H-He… protected us…" She said softly. Her vision was blurred by her tears. "Protected us… with the little life remaining in him…" She wanted him to live a little bit longer considering the already bad state of his health but now…_

_Chizuru got up and tried her best to tidy herself up before determination was reflected in her deep brown eyes. She hurried out of the inn and run back at the bloody scene left by Souji himself. She looked around trying not to be affected by the rotting smell lingering the place because of the dead bodies scattered at the area. She walked towards Souji's sword and pulled it out of the ground. She held the sword closely to her chest. "Okita-san…"_

* * *

><p>A loud gasp filled the room as chocolate colored eyes fluttered open. "Okita-san…" Yukimura Chizuru whispered to herself softly.<p>

"Oh… You are awake." Chizuru tried to sit up on the futon she was currently lying on upon hearing an unfamiliar voice of a woman but to her shock, a hand was wrapped on her throat as she was slammed not too gently back on the futon. Chizuru cringed as she looked up at deep amber eyes of a blonde woman. She swore those gentle looking eyes flashed red for a moment. Her eyes widened upon realizing something. She tried to fight her way out of this stranger's grip.

"O-Oni…!" Chizuru managed to gasp out. The woman seemed to be amused as a smile made its way on her pink lips.

"So you can tell…" The woman released Chizuru but her glare seemed to pin Chizuru on the futon.

"W-Who are you?" Chizuru asked.

"I'm Kazama Aya, younger sister of Kazama Chikage. I can tell you know him." Aya said and Chizuru felt a shiver run down her spine. Fear crept in her heart. "My older brother was killed by a… human… or to be more specific a fake oni." Chizuru couldn't stand others who label Hijikata and the others who turned into Rasetsu like that. "I can see in your eyes that you understand your situation well enough." Aya stood up from being seated on the tatami floor. Chizuru eyed her carefully and she tried to swallow a forming lump on her throat when Aya got her hands on a katana. The blonde woman unsheathed the sword. She walked back to Chizuru who was now sitting on the mattress.

"What are you trying to do?" Chizuru asked as cold sweat run down the back of her neck. Aya looked down at her coldly.

"I have all the reasons to kill you here… One is to avenge the shameful death of my brother…" But then Aya gritted her teeth as she sheathed the sword again. "I'll let you off… just don't get near us again." Aya said sharply. Just then the sound of footsteps nearing the room reached the ears of the two female onis. Aya hid the sword in a cabinet just in time before Souji slid the door open.

Chizuru felt her heart skipped a beat. She was so glad… so glad… that she was neither hallucinating nor dreaming this afternoon when she saw him. She got on her feet. Souji looked at her.

Ah… you're awake. You gave me a scare a while ago, fainting out like that!" The auburn haired man said as he moved closer to her. "Are you alright now? I can accompany you back to your house if you want to." Souji offered kindly.

Chizuru furrowed her eyebrows. "O-Okita-san…" She said almost sounding as if she was questioning his behavior or attitude towards her. Souji looked at her for a moment.

"Oh right. I was wondering how you came to know me. Aya-chan said you are just new here. You know I got involved in an accident and kind of knocked my head so I lost my memories. So sorry if I can't remember you." Souji explained casually. Chizuru fisted her hands as she bit her lip.

"What are you saying, Okita-san? This is not funny at all!" Aya glared at the scene before her but she just let everything unfold since she is confident of herself that Souji will not understand anything Chizuru will say to him. Chizuru grasped Souji's hakama and looked up into his eyes, searching the depths of those deep emerald colored eyes of his. "I-I… I-I told you I don't like these cruel jokes of yours! So… S-So please stop toying with me…!" Souji was too frozen to even utter a word. Tears were already streaming down Chizuru's face.

"Souji… I believe this young woman is mistaking you for someone else." Aya said in monotone. Souji looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"B-But…" He looked down at the girl crying on his chest.

"Y-You…!" Chizuru glared at Aya. Aya glared back at her intensely.

"Souji… please do leave us alone for a moment. She still needs to rest. The doctor said she was suffering from depression." Souji was hesitant to go but he did. He was trying to remember anything but his head seemed to just throb painfully as he tries.

"Aa…" He left the room before Chizuru could hold onto him. Aya grabbed Chizuru's arm pulling her roughly.

"Chizuru-chan… Did you forget what I told you earlier?" Chizuru felt sharp nails against her throat. "I… will let you off if you promise to never show up here again. Souji is not the same man you once knew. Let him be. He is living peacefully here… Don't you want him to live peacefully? I gave this all to him so don't come now and ruin everything." Aya hissed at Chizuru. "Now, woman… What do you say? Onis don't go and break off promises."

Chizuru looked down. "I… I…" She shut her eyes close. "Why am I so weak?" Chizuru thought gravely. "I… understand…" A sob escaped her throat. "I… won't bother you again…" Chizuru said weakly. Aya smiled in satisfaction.

"Really… for a supposed to be oni coming from a strong clan… You really lived as a human. You very much act like one. Pathetic and weak..." Aya pushed her away. "Now… If you will kindly leave, Chizuru-chan… It's getting late." Aya said in a sickly sweet tone. "I hope you are satisfied knowing he is alive and living happily. He doesn't need you around." She added.

Chizuru straightened out her kimono in an attempt to look decent though she was sure her hair and face was in a mess at that time. "If you will excuse me then… Thank you for looking after me…" Chizuru said in an almost robotic way. Her head felt fuzzy. She wanted to talk to Souji. She wanted to leave this oni's den with him. She wanted to live and start over with him. But she knew she cannot do it. She slipped out of the room in a hurry. Aya let out an exhausted sigh.

"Who would have thought she will come into contact with him? What a nuisance." Aya said softly to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Chizuru was already at the main gate. She was about to push the wooden gate open when a hand tapped her shoulder. She gasped and when she turned, she found out that it was none other than Souji.<p>

"Leaving already?" He asked and that smirk on his face just looked too familiar that she wanted to embrace him really tight.

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry for causing you trouble… I must go back now…" Chizuru said refusing to look directly into his eyes.

"I can accompany you home." He offered again.

"N-No! I… I-I can manage on my own. And I-I'm too embarrassed to be around you because I… I've mistaken you for someone else." Souji didn't miss the sadness in her tone.

"It's really nothing. He must be someone important to you. I don't mind being mistaken as an important someone of a pretty lady like you." Chizuru blushed. There was no mistaking it. This man is really Souji, considering how he can still tease like that even if he lost his memories.

"I… must be going. Thank you so much…" Chizuru opened the gate and bowed down to him.

"See you around then, Chizuru-chan." She gasped and looked up at him. She wanted to make him remember everything at this very moment but decided against it.

"This… might not be the right time… But I know I can talk to Okita-san again someday…" Chizuru thought with determination. "Right… I'm going now." She turned and started her way back to her own place. Souji watched her retreating figure.

"Souji! It's chilly! What are you doing out there? You might catch a cold."Aya called out to him pretending that she was not there for the whole time practically spying on the two. "I will get rid of that woman…" She thought as she watched Souji made his way back to the house. The man looked at Aya in a scrutinizing way. He pulled his dark blue hakama tighter together. The night sure was chilly and he could not help it but to feel bothered.

"Is it right for me to doubt someone who cared for me all this time?" Souji thought to himself as Aya smiled cheerfully at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Phew! Chapter Two DONE! I hope the story is okay. There will be more developments in the next chapters and of course it will soon be revealed how Souji survived and how he recovered from his tuberculosis. Please do read and review!


End file.
